Mensaje nuevo
by Spike Darke
Summary: Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Aquel imbécil que llevaba desaparecido desde su última misión tenía al fin la decencia de hacer ver que seguía vivo. Estaba enfadado por razones obvias, no obstante, una sonrisa de medio lado asomó por sus labios y le importó una mierda que la señora de al lado se alterase cuando susurró un "gilipollas" que ni tan siquiera iba para ella.


El traqueteo del autobús le instaba a sumirse poco a poco en un profundo sueño. Aquella vibración subía desde las ruedas y terminaba en su nuca, le mecía suavemente y dudaba de poder mantenerse con los ojos abiertos hasta su parada.

Se había sentado al lado de la ventana y agradecía a quien fuera en esos momentos que ningún pasajero hubiera ocupado el asiento contiguo. Nunca le había agradado la gente, de hecho parecía tener una especie de aura que conseguía ahuyentarlos a todos. Quizá el ser un niño prodigio en exceso introvertido había ayudado a agrandarla, lo más probable es que hubiera sido así.

El cable de los auriculares serpenteaba sobre su parca, Florence cantaba para él con esa potente voz de contralto, haciéndole olvidar cualquier ruido ajeno. Recién había subido y el vaho de sus gafas persistía invadiendo el borde de los cristales, fuera hacía un frío propio de una tundra.

Apenas se percató de que aquel trasto inútil que era su teléfono vibraba en su bolsillo, emitió un gruñido de desaprobación presa de aquel ataque a su ensimismamiento y sin dilación, abrió el mensaje:

"_¿Me has echado de menos?" _

Se mordió el labio y frunció el ceño. Aquel imbécil que llevaba desaparecido desde su última misión tenía al fin la decencia de hacer ver que seguía vivo. Estaba enfadado por razones obvias, no obstante, una sonrisa de medio lado asomó por sus labios y le importó una mierda que la señora de al lado se alterase cuando susurró un "gilipollas" que ni tan siquiera iba para ella.

"_Claro que sí. Me has tenido muy preocupado" _

Bond apretó los labios con resignación, había tenido en vilo a todo el MI6, era algo que ya sabía y que no acostumbraba a poder solucionar casi nunca. También odiaba la frialdad de las misiones y el ser apartado de todo tan bruscamente, aunque no lo sacara a relucir casi nunca.

"_Siento no haber podido ni tan siquiera decirte que estaba bien" _

El agente Q espiró el aire por su nariz, sopesando la situación. Ya presuponía desde un principio que no podía comunicarse con nadie, pero tenerle esperando como un idiota, enredado entre las sábanas de su cama la mayor parte de las tardes, con el portátil preparado para recibir cualquier indicio del agente se le antojaba una seria putada.

"_¿Sabes? A veces me gustaría ser una pareja formal. Odio cuando te vas a alguna misión y no apareces hasta unos días después, meses en contadas ocasiones" _

Se sintió un hombre desafortunado, con un trabajo apasionante a la par que peligroso. Le pagaban bien, era el mejor agente que el MI6 tenía en su plantilla pero desde que había comenzado aquel affaire con el joven prodigio, hubiera cedido más trabajo a cualquiera del que quisiera pensar.

Sin embargo no quería dejarlo, por nada del mundo.

Lo sentía mucho, pero no cambiaría jamás esa sensación de adrenalina que mil y una veces había sentido empuñando un arma, corriendo tras el objetivo. Todo ello mientras aquel muchacho tomaba una taza de Earl Grey sentado en su escritorio, con aquel pijama de cuadros suyo tan característico.

Si bien era cierto que no le importaría cederle un par de misiones a cualquiera para estar con él, aquellos saltos imposibles, las balas rozándole los oídos y el frenético palpitar de su corazón cada vez que la situación se ponía peor en cierto modo, le hacía sentir vivo.

"_No podríamos ser una pareja formal jamás"_

Q alzó la ceja, dubitativo. No dudó en responder, tecleando con rapidez.

"_¿Se puede saber por qué no?" _

Bond sonrío mientras sus dedos se deslizaban ágiles por la pantalla táctil del teléfono.

"_Vamos, un joven prodigio callado y serio con un viejo agente callado y serio. No es para nada formal, pero no me desagrada nuestra peculiaridad" _

El agente Q se revolvió en su asiento y resopló, maldiciéndolo por dentro. Le había hecho sonrojar con un comentario tan ridículamente cursi como ese, definitivamente, no estaba en sus cabales ese día.

"_¿Qué te sorprende de nuestra relación?"_

James se acomodó en su asiento y rodó los ojos.

"_Solo me sorprende que queramos ser una pareja normal cuando mucha gente sueña con vivir lo que nosotros vivimos" _

El joven chasqueó la lengua. La lluvia golpeaba incesante sobre la ventana mas no podía escuchar absolutamente nada, la aguda voz de Ellie Goulding llenaba de sonido sus auriculares.

"_Quitando la parte mala ¿No?"_

El agente 007 infló el pecho para, tras ello, echar el aire en un sonoro suspiro. Qué razón tenía.

"_Quitando la parte mala" _

El mensaje de vuelta le llegó bastante deprisa. El esbozo de sonrisa de Q pudo escucharse desde aquel par de asientos más para atrás.

"_A este paso te pondré un chip, James"_

Bond miró la ventana de una manera casi automática, habían pasado hacía poco aquella ristra de casas previa al apartamento de Q. Se irguió sobre su asiento y apretó el botón de parada, el pitido resonó por todo el interior. Lanzó el último mensaje.

"_No te distraigas, es tu parada" _

El chico se levantó como si hubiera sentido el pinchazo de una chincheta colocada en su asiento, Bond se encontraba a pocos pasos de él. Se había apoyado contra una barra y le esperaba balanceándose por el traqueteo en el tramo de las escaleras. Sus ojos, de un azul claro, le repasaban de arriba abajo sin pudor alguno.

Toda la sangre habida y por haber en su cuerpo se posicionó en sus mejillas, dejando ver un sonrojo que no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Bond. Cohibido, se acercó como buenamente pudo hasta él, de la manera más normal que le fue posible. Sentía todo su cuerpo de mantequilla en esos instantes.

Tenía ganas de lanzarse sobre él, comerle a besos y decirle cuánto le había echado de menos, no obstante frunció los labios y esperó la parada de pie, a su lado.

-¿Me has echado de menos? –insistió el agente tras entrelazar sus dedos con los del joven.

Los rosados labios de Q dibujaron una sonrisa y su rostro dejó ver el leve comienzo de algunas arrugas. Apretó con fuerza la mano contraria entre la suya.

-No sabes cuánto.


End file.
